


The Omega Shower Adventure

by MurderofDragons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Complicated Relationships, Do Not Judge The Author, Fluff and Smut, Harems, Hot Sex, Implied Mpreg, Intimacy, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Shower Sex, The Author Has Issues, The Author Lied, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderofDragons/pseuds/MurderofDragons
Summary: Everyone thought Harry would Present as an Alpha or a Dominant Beta, So when he manifests as an Omega in the dorm showers, things get somewhat tricky.I actually wrote this ages ago (like in Highschool)  and completely forgot about it until recently. I honestly have no idea how far I want to go with it, so if you're interested in the Story please let me know so I know to work on it in my free time.





	1. Shower Attack

 

Genders:

**Primary Genders** \- The Male and female genders still exist, and can help to determine a child’s secondary gender early on. Males only have a 5% chance of being an Omega a 70% chance of being a Beta. And a 25% chance of being an Alpha. Females have a 3% chance of being an Alpha, an 87% chance of being a Beta, and a 10% chance of being an Omega.

 

**Alpha** \- Will always be able to sire children in others, but can not bear children no matter the partner.

 

**Dominant Beta** \- can usually sire children but can also bear children, but only if they sleep with an Alpha.

 

**True Beta** \- has a fifty-fifty chance of Siring/bearing children unless they are with either an Omega or an Alpha.

 

**Submissive Beta** \- has a high chance of bearing children and can only sire them in an Omega.

 

**Omega** \- can only bear children regardless of partner, but is a guaranteed pregnancy every time.

 

**Bonding in the Muggle and Wizarding worlds.**

Muggles typically only bond/mate in pairs. Meaning one Dominant, and one Submissive. In the Wizarding world, however, a submissive **or** Dominant may need to take multiple mates in order to ground their magic. This process can often be put off with the use of hormone suppression drugs, which put off the need to mate. However, should a person go into heat around an unmated person of opposing gender, then the mating instinct will activate. From that moment on, should a mating successfully occur, the suppressants will do no good. And all parties who are now mates will either have to seek other mates or may need to aid their new mate in the search for additional mates.

  
  


Chapter 1

                                                                                                                             Shower Attack

Harry sighed as he felt the cold water of the shower cascade its way down his naked body. He wasn’t sure why, but he had been horribly hot all day today. And then there had been Quidditch practice that made his muscles ache in a way that he didn’t want to think about. All of this, on top of having to deal with the presences of the Dementors. Hermione seemed to think that his recent hot flashes were indirectly caused by them. He had been so cold all the time from having to deal with them, that the second he couldn’t feel them anymore, it left him feeling warmer than he actually was. He wasn’t sure if he agreed with that theory, not that he had one of his own.

He was just reaching for his shampoo when he heard the door open. Poking his head out through the shower curtain, he saw his team captain Oliver Wood. He was already getting undressed At one of the other stalls.

“Hey Wood,” Harry called out.

The Quidditch Captain looked over and smiled.

“Well if the star seeker himself. You okay there Harry? You seemed kind of off during practice.”

Harry sighed, so even Quidditch crazed Oliver had noticed.

“I’m not feeling myself is all.”

The older boy scowled. “Do you need to go to the hospital wing? I don’t want you missing practice, but I’ll be damned if we lose a match because you’re sick.”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think so. I’m just going to finish up here and then take it easy for the rest of the night.”

Oliver nodded, but then started sniffing the air. “Do you smell that?”

“He who smelt it,” Harry said laughing and going back to his shower.

He lathered up his hair and held his head under the flow of water with his eyes squeezed shut when suddenly he felt a hot sticky liquid almost gush from between his legs.

_What in the-_

Harry finished rinsing his hair and looked down. Running down his thighs, Harry saw a bright red squid mixing with the soap and water.

_Is that blood?_ He thought urgently

Putting his hand between his legs, he realized it was coming from his rear. It didn’t feel like blood though. It was almost, slimy in its consistency. What was going on? Had the twins played some kind of weird prank or something? No, this wasn’t their style. Deciding he probably needed Madame Pomfrey, but not willing to traverse the school with this fluid running freely down his legs. He stuck his head out to call to  Oliver once again. He was startled when he saw that the other boy was standing right outside of his stall dripping wet and naked.

“Um, Oliver… could… could you…” but he tapered off as he caught a whiff something. It smelled oddly of lilacs and freshly fallen spring rain. The smell was making him feel light-headed, or perhaps that was because he had started breathing heavier. When had that happened? And when did the water heat up again?

“Oliver, I…” he tried again, but that scent stole his thought before he could finish. What had he been about to ask?

“Shhh,” Oliver said stepping into the small shower stall with him, forcing Harry to back up against the wall to make room. “I’ll make it better.”

Oh god, better? How could Oliver make this better? Harry was on cloud 9 as he felt Oliver’s member rubbing against his navel. that scent of lilacs and rain now even more concentrated with Oliver in the Stall with him. Harry realized that the smell was coming _from_ Oliver, and so pushed his face against the naked flesh before him.

Harry breathed deeply, enjoying the scent of the older boy. He allowed his tongue to roll out of his mouth and lap at the sweat-soaked skin in front of him. It was salty, but to Harry, it was like the sweetest chocolate. He wanted more, he _needed_ more. Harry wrapped his arms around the older boy, his tongue in a frenzy to taste every inch he could reach. He absently noted Wood’s hands tangling themselves in his wet hair as he began grinding against Harry, seeking friction.

At some point, Harry jumped up and wrapped his legs around Oliver’s waist and proceeded to kiss the life out of him. Kissing Oliver in that moment was so invigorating, he never wanted to stop. Even as he felt the head of Oliver’s cock begin to penetrate his tight virgin hole. All he could muster was a small whimper and a couple tears that were soon wiped away. Oliver held Harry close, almost suffocating in his attempt to be closer. He thrust Into the smaller boy with a vengeance, muttering into their constant kissing the word “mine!”

Eventually, the need for air forced them to part as Oliver fell to his knees, still thrusting into Harry mercilessly.

“Harry, I’m so close...I need to…”

“Please… mate… need… Don’t know...need…”

“I know what you need,” Oliver said before burying his face into Harry’s neck and re-doubling his efforts to finish.

Harry was clawing at his back in desperation, begging for more. His legs were tightening around Oliver in a bruising vise-like grip, refusing to let go. But all Oliver could think of was that this was his mate. His to hold, his to love, his to protect, just his. He knew he was close and just as he was about to cum, Oliver bit down on Harry’s shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. As the hot coppery liquid flooded his mouth, he felt Harry’s own cock twitch and cum all over their stomachs as he screamed in pure Ecstasy.

They stayed like that for a while. Just basking in the glow of what they had just done. Harry idly running his hands up and down Oliver’s back in a soothing gesture. As Their minds began to clear, however, the two looked at one another with looks of horror.

“What have we done…” Harry asked afraid.

“Harry, this isn’t your fault. Come on, I’ll get you cleaned up and we can go to the Hospital wing.” Oliver said wiping Harry’s face clean of tears.

Oliver meticulously cleaned harry from head to toe. Being careful to not hurt the smaller boy. As soon as he was satisfied that Harry was clean he got them both dressed and began leading Harry down to the infirmary. He was very concerned with how complacent Harry was being right now. He was afraid he may actually be in shock. Not that he could blame him. Oliver had thought, like he assumed everyone else did, that Harry would present as an Alpha. Or at the very least a Beta. But no. Harry was an Omega. What’s more, he was a male Omega. The rarest of the rare. If the situation had been different, Oliver would have been over the moon about having Harry as a mate. But mating was supposed to be consensual, not something forced upon them by their instincts. But who was to blame for this? Oliver, of course, felt horrible about this, and he would spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to Harry. But he was just as much a victim as Harry. Harry was 13, shouldn’t someone have given him the hormone suppressant? It only needed to be taken once a year. How could there have been such a huge oversight?

Then again, as he had been cleaning Harry off from their mating, he had noticed the many scars covering his back. Was Harry being abused at home? If that were the case then it would explain why Harry hadn’t been taken in to get the suppressant. But then, why hadn’t he gotten it here? Madam Pomfrey surely could have arranged it with Saint Mungo's. Why hadn’t anyone thought to check?

All these thoughts raced through his mind as he brought Harry into the Hospital wing.

“Madam Pomfrey?” He called out.

“Yes,” She asked coming out from behind a curtain. “Oh, Mr. Wood Mr. Potter. What have you done now? Honestly, why can’t you boys play something safer?” She ranted, she really did not like Quidditch.

“Madam Pomfrey, could we maybe talk in your office?” Oliver asked with a pointed look at the bed she had just been attending.

Seeming to understand, Poppy nodded and led the two students into her office. The following conversation was awkward, to say the least. Wood did most of the talking. He was careful to omit certain private details about the mating itself. But the events leading up to the mating, as well as Harry’s reactions afterward were described in detail. The more she knew. The better chance that she could help them. When the story was over, the old Matron sat back in her office chair with her face in her hands.

“Mr. Potter,” She said gaining his attention. “Why were you not brought to a Healer or Muggle Doctor this summer to receive the suppressant?” She was concerned. All students were expected to have taken the suppressant before attending school each year because she wasn’t qualified to give it. If he hadn’t been able to get it over the summer, then she could have taken him to saint mungo's during the first week to get it.

Harry looked down at his feet in shame. “I’ve never been brought to a Doctor before. My Uncle doesn’t believe in paying for me to see one.”

Poppy Pomfrey sat up straight after hearing that. “Excuse me? Albus informed me that you have been receiving the Suppressant since your first year.” She said now very concerned. If Harry hadn’t been receiving treatment as he was supposed to, then this was his first real heat. If that was the case, then it was no wonder that Wood couldn’t resist. Furthermore, a Doctor or healer qualified to give the treatment could have noted the boy’s secondary Gender. The fact that no one had was worrying.

Harry seemed to close in on himself. “I’m sorry, but I’ve never had a treatment like that. The only time I saw a Doctor was when I was little and my cousin broke my leg.” Harry said quietly.

Poppy sat there looking at the two boys. Wood was desperately trying to soothe Harry by rubbing his back and whispering reassurances into his ear. Something was not right here. How had this gone unnoticed? Also, if Potter was an Omega, as he now appeared to be. Why did he physically resemble an adolescent Alpha? His physical structure was not submissive in the least. His muscles were well defined, even if he was on the small side. And his features were strong and masculine. It didn’t make sense. Male Omegas were always shown to be slight of frame with soft features. In fact, the only way that she could think of that he could look this way would be if…

_No, he wouldn’t. Even Albus wouldn’t sink so low._

She thought as she gazed at them. Potter looked like he wanted to crawl into the other boy’s lap.

“Mr.Potter,” She said suddenly causing the both of them to jump a bit. “May I have your permission to perform a potion scan on you?”

“A what?” Harry asked worried and confused.

“It’s a scan that can tell Madam Pomfrey what potions you’ve taken in your life.” Wood explained patiently.

“You’re partially correct Mr. Wood,” Pomfrey said with a nod. “The scan only records potions taken over the last five years.”

Harry licked his lips. He figured that they wanted to test if he had been lying about the treatments, So he nodded his agreement.

Poppy Pomfrey reached into her desk and removed a stack of parchment then drew her wand. With a tiny flick towards Harry, she tapped its tip to the top parchment and watched as words began to write themselves on to the surface of the parchment.

She didn’t have to wait long to get the answer she was looking for. At the top of the list that was still going were the words **Dominantium Elixir**.

_Albus, what have you done?_ She thought sadly as she looked over to the two young men before her.

“It seems Mr. Potter, that you just _cannot_ catch a break.” She said sitting back in her seat.


	2. Submissive doesn’t mean Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you guys seemed interested, and since I'm so far ahead on "In the Process of Forgetting" I decided to work on this for a while. this is a LONG chapter, and there isn't any real smut, though there is an intimate kissing scene. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

** Submissive doesn’t mean Submission **

“Tell me about it,” Harry Muttered too quietly to be heard.

“I don’t understand Ma’am,” Oliver chimed in. “What did you find?”

Poppy looked at the parchment once more. Other than the Elixir, a Polyjuice potion, and for some reason she didn’t want to think about, Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears, everything else seemed right. “Dominantium Elixir,” She said sadly, earning confused looks from the boys. “It’s a Dark and very illegal potion.” She explained.

Harry paled. “I swear I didn’t take any like that! Honest!”

“Calm down Mr. Potter. This is not a potion any student would be able to get their hands on easily.” She reassured. “Which is what makes this so concerning. Someone must have been dosing you for a long time for the effects to show like this…”

“Ma’am?” Oliver asked, putting his arm around Harry who still looked scared. “What exactly does the potion do?”

The old Matron sighed. “It was actually quite popular several decades ago,” She began looking at her bookshelves in the corner of the room. “It’s intended purpose is to increase the possibility of a child becoming a Dominant.”

It was a horrible potion for a horrible time. Submissives were sold off like cattle to the highest bidder. Dominants did as they pleased without fear of retaliation. If you were unfortunate enough to be born a submissive, you could not inherit anything. You were not allowed to have your name on any sort of papers. You couldn’t own anything, not even yourself. As such, the Purebloods wanted Dominant heirs who could inherit their fortunes. It was too bad that their greed ended up being their undoing.

“But, if the potion turns kids into Dominants, how is-“

“Ah, but you weren’t listening closely enough Mr. Wood. I said it’s intended purpose was to increase the chance, I never said it worked.” She said standing up and going over to her bookshelves. She took down a brown and gold bound book and flipped through the pages until she found the section she was looking for.

“This is how a male submissive would normally look,” she said showing them a picture of a young boy. He was skinny but not in a sickly way. And although he wasn’t as curvy as a woman, he certainly had some curvature in his hips.

“And this,” She continued, “ is how an Alpha should look.”

The Boy in this picture was far more muscular than the other was. His muscles were well defined in his arms, and he had broad shoulders. Also, where the other boy had, had softer features, this boy had strong sharp edges in his facial structure.

“The potion does two things, boys,” she explained. “First, and most obviously, it makes a child’s appearance look more like that of a Dominant. Asked for the other,” She said looking at Harry who wasn’t looking so good already. “It destabilizes the magical core, sometimes to the point of death.” She said morosely

“NO!” Wood exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Harry who now looked very pale.

“Not to worry Wood, if Mr. Potter were that bad off, we would have noticed long before now.” She reassured. “However, that doesn’t make this any less serious. In accordance with my Healer's Oath, I have to take Mr. Potter to Saint Mungos immediately to be seen by a specialist.” She said but noticed woods trepidation. “As you are now his Dominant mate, you do have the right to accompany him, Mr. Wood. But,” she said giving him a pointed look. “As school Matron, I am also required to report this to the Hogwarts Board of Governors. It may behoove you to accompany me.” She explained. There were quite a few members on the Board who might try to use this to their advantage. Try to get their own children or relatives to mate with Harry. Showing that he already had a strong Alpha mate would knock a good portion of them out of the running.

Oliver looked torn. He understood what she was saying, but the idea of leaving Harry alone in a new place surrounded by complete strangers, even with oathbound Healers nearby, didn’t sit well with him. He wondered for a moment if he could maybe get one of the other Quidditch team members to go with him. But no, that wouldn’t work. Not only did he doubt Harry was ready to reveal what had transpired in the shower room, but he also had some other suspicions on why Pomfrey wanted him to go with her to meet with the Board. She hadn’t said anything, but he got the feeling that she, at the very least, suspected someone on the staff to be responsible for giving Harry that Potion. If that was the case, then time was of the essence. He wouldn’t have time to track down one of his other teammates, explain the situation, and get them back here with no one being the wiser. If only there were someone closer…

“If I may ma’am,” he asked, an idea occurring to him. “Who was it you were speaking to out there?”

She blinked, not expecting the question. “Mr. Diggory has a touch of food poisoning that’s all.” She explained confused.

Oliver let out a relieved sigh. Cedric Diggory was a good, trustworthy guy. “Would it be possible to have him sit with Harry in the Hospital? Only, with the bond so new…” he explained.

She nodded in understanding, she should have considered that. There mating was brand new, in fact now that she was thinking about it. Oliver was being very agreeable for a freshly mated Alpha. She chalked it up to Potter’s immense Magical reserves. Oliver instinctively knew that Harry could defend himself if the need arose, but he still wanted to be sure. There was safety in numbers after all.

“You do realize that I am sitting right here?” Harry said pointing at himself. “I am perfectly capable of handling myself.”

“Of course you are Harry, I’m not doubting that,” Oliver explained quickly, not wanting Harry to think that he was viewed as an object.

“Rather sounds like you do,” Harry said petulantly.

“Mr. Potter,” Pomfrey said gaining both boys attention. “what Mr. Wood is concerned about is not that you are unable to defend yourself, but rather, that should you shouldn’t need to. You must understand, with your mating so new, he is going to be very protective of you.” She explained. Though, she did have to wonder how Harry would react when he saw how protective his mates would be when he fell pregnant.

Harry seemed to be weighing his options. “Is Cedric…”

“Mr. Diggory is, in fact, a Dominant, a Dominant Beta to be precise. However, if you are concerned about him potentially attempting to mate you, there is no need to worry. If you are indeed, in need of more mates, then the signs will be revealed within the coming weeks. Until that time, no _Formal_ mating can commence.” She explained patiently but made sure to emphasize the word Formal.

Casual sex, as well as the entering of Formal and Casual Courtships, were still feasible outside of the Heat cycle. Ideally, if this hadn’t have happened as it did, Wood most likely would have asked Harry for a Courtship. Which would have lasted until Harry felt ready for a mating. At that time, they then would have come off the suppressant and sequestered themselves away, along with any other mates they were bringing into their circle until the Heat finally hit.  

Harry scowled for a moment, still not liking the idea of needing to be protected, but in the end, he let out a huff in frustration. “If Cedric doesn’t mind coming and staying with me in the Hospital, then fine. But I don’t want to force him to do anything.” Harry finally agreed.

“Excellent, Mr. Wood, why don’t you go and speak to him, I’ll stay here and cover what I can with Mr. Potter.” She said.

Oliver nodded before kissing Harry on his temple and walking out. Ignoring the bright blush that now covered Harry’s face.

“Now then, Mr. Potter.” Pomfrey began once they were alone. “Do you have any questions for me?” She asked

Harry fidgeted in his seat. “Does the fact that I’m an Omega mean I have no rights now? It’s only that, you both made it sound as though I don’t…”

“I do apologize if that is what we made you believe. But, allow me to assure you, that you have rights, Mr. Potter. I dare say if it actually weren’t for the potion all those years ago. You might not.” She said with a small smile.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked confused.

“Remember, the potion makes a Submissive look like a Dominant, and most of the purebloods in Britain were feeding it to at least one of their children. It didn’t take long for the Ministry to be filled with Submissives masquerading as Dominants. Once they realized just how many of them there were, there was no question of what they should do. They flipped the scales, as it were, making it so that it was the first-born Child, not the firstborn Dominant, who would inherit. They gave Submissives freedom to live their lives as they wanted, without fear of Dominant retribution.” She explained for him, seeing that the story seemed to amuse him.

“So, the Dominants wanted to retain control, and tried to force their kids into a mold, and ended up doing the opposite of what they wanted?” Harry asked amused. Oh, the irony.

“Quite so,” she commented. “Do you have any other questions for me?”

Harry hesitated for a moment, shuffling his feet beneath his seat. “How likely is it that I’m pregnant?” Harry asked nervously.

“Highly unlikely,” she answered easily. “A first mating, especially when the participants are as young as you, almost never produce a child. I suspect that you won’t have to worry about children until around your 15th birthday.” She explained for him, seeing him deflate in relief. She couldn’t blame him for that.

“Anything else?”

Harry licked his lips. “will I need more than one mate? Only, Ron was telling me how his Brother Bill was estimated to need at least two mates, and his girlfriend had left him because she didn’t want to be in a three-way relationship.”

Pomfrey sighed in resignation. “Although I can’t tell you how many you will need Mr. Potter, I can promise you that you will need more than two.” She gazed at him, so young and unprepared to deal with all this nonsense. “You are already quite powerful magically, to begin with, but when you add the effects of the potion into the equation…”

“It makes it worse.” He finished for her.

She nodded. The Healers at Saint Mungos would be able to tell him more than she could.

——-oO|||Oo——-

Oliver left the office and made his way over to the bed where Cedric was waiting. Poking his head around the corner, he saw the younger man lying on the bed there, staring at the ceiling.

“Hey Diggory,” he greeted catching his attention.

“Wood? What are you doing here?” Diggory asked sitting up on his elbows.

Oliver winced, how was he supposed to explain this? “I uh...I need a favor…” he said.

Cedric blinked. “Okay, what is it?” He asked sitting up more fully.

“There’s a, um, situation.” The Gryffindor explained nervously. “Long story short, I kind of mated a third year.” He finally said, rushing it out. _It’s like a band-aid, just rip it off and don’t think about it!_

“You what?” Cedric asked in a deadly tone.

Oliver quickly backpedaled. “It’s not what you think! He presented as an Omega-“

“So you just decided to MATE HIM!?” Cedric growled standing up, fully prepared to beat the Alpha into a bloody paste.

“Of course not.” He exclaimed appalled. “He presented in the shower, and he didn’t have the suppressant in his system. I didn’t have any more choice in the matter than he did.” Oliver said, holding his hands up in a gesture of peace.

The Hufflepuff looked at him disbelievingly. “How would that even be possible?” He asked suspiciously.

Wood sighed. “We’re not really sure, but I need to go with Madame Pomfrey to meet with the Board of Governors. And I need someone to go with him to the hospital while they check him over.” He explained.

Cedric looked at him in thought, “Why me?” He asked. “I may not be an Alpha like you, but I am a Dominant, aren’t you afraid I might make a move on your new mate?”

Oliver snorted. “You and I both know the chances of you doing anything dishonorable like that is nil.” He explained plainly, stating it as fact. “There are few people in this castle that I feel I could trust with this, and you’re the closest one available on that list.”

Cedric sighed in resignation, his reputation was too well known. Oliver was right, he would never even consider trying to steal his submissive, both because it was just wrong to do so, and because the individual was only 13. 13-year-olds didn’t need to be pulled into battles between Dominants.

“I’ll do it,” he agreed. “But I’m not entirely sure what good it’s going to do. I’m only a Beta, and I’m not even mated to this third year. Most Alphas who are either arrogant or stupid enough to make a move on someone else's mate, aren’t going to give a shit about me.”

Oliver thought about that for a moment, “What if we make it look like you’re courting him?” he suggested. “I’m not worried about the actual Healers, who are the only ones who would actually know the truth about the situation. It’s the other patients who are there that concerns me.”

“Not a bad Idea, except they’ll be able to tell we’re lying if they can’t pick up on any-....oh now wait a minute!” he said in realization putting his hands up. “I don’t mind looking out for this Omega, but I can’t just enter into a Courtship with someone I don’t know! Besides,” he said blushing. “I kind of have feelings for someone else…”

Wood sighed. “The Courtship doesn’t have to last dummy. We set it up for appearance's sake, and let it fade. You’ll be back to being single in no time. And besides, you do know him,” he said looking around the curtain to make sure no one was there. “It’s Harry.” He stage-whispered.

Diggory’s eyes widened. “What? No, there's no way, he has to be a Dominant...if he’s an Omega then…”

“Hey what’s the matter you’re acting as if-...wait. Do you, like Harry?” Oliver asked startled.

Diggory’s blush gave him away

“I’m so sorry, I promise I won’t make a move! He’s mated now, I’m sure he won’t want anything to do with me.”

“Oh don’t be a Dunce Diggory.” Oliver snapped. “Even I know Harry’s gonna need more than one mate to ground his magic. Like I said before, there is a very short list of people in this school I would trust with him.”

“Yeah but,”

“But nothing. In the end, it’s Harry’s decision, but I don’t have a problem if you want to present him with the option.” Wood cut him off.

Cedric smiled. “Thanks.”

“Oh, don’t thank me, He’s in a right mood right now. Personally, I think I have the less dangerous job.” wood countered earning a laugh from the Hufflepuff Seeker.

“But I am curious... If you thought he was a Dominant, what were you going to do? Hope he turned out to be an Alpha? You’re a Dominant Beta, aren’t you? And you’re both from Noble lines. You do realize that means you would have had to be the bearer, right?”

Diggory blushed. “It’s not a sexual attraction, Wood. I Don’t really know why I like him the way I do, I just do.” that was partially a lie. But he wasn’t going to profess all the things that he loved about Harry to his first Alpha mate. Can you say awkward much?

“Well, I suppose that’s fine, but there is one other little detail Diggory,” Wood pointed out with a glint in his eye. “You do realize that if Harry chooses to accept you into his mate circle, you’ll not just be with him, right? You’ll end up having to submit to me, as well as any other Alpha that Harry may bring in.” Wood pointed out. He personally wouldn’t mind bringing the attractive Beta into bed with he and Harry. In fact, the thought of fucking Diggory as he fucked Harry was...Exciting. But he would never force anyone into anything. If Diggory wasn’t comfortable with him being on top during Heat periods, then this wouldn’t work.

Cedric cleared his throat in an attempt to cover his blush. “I had been prepared to let Harry take me when I thought he was an Alpha.”

“I’m not Harry,” Oliver pointed out. “That’s how mating works Cedric. You won’t just be with Harry, you’ll be mating with me as well. Are you okay with that? This isn’t a ‘you join and you’re just with Harry’ deal. If he lets you mate him, you’ll have to let me mate you, or this is all going to fall apart.”

“Are you asking me if I have feelings for you?”

“I am asking you if you can develop them for me. I know I don’t like you like that right now, but I also know that I can grow to. Can you say the same?”

Diggory remained silent for a moment. “I think I know a way to test it…”

Wood looked confused. “How?”

Diggory sighed. “You want me to enter into a Courtship with Harry, right?”

“Right,”

“But as you pointed out, I wouldn’t be courting just Harry,” he said.

Wood blinked. “Oh,”

“Is that weird?”

“No, I just hadn’t thought of it is all,” he said honestly. A formal Courtship would give them the chance to test the waters and see where they all stood. “Do you want to do this now, or....”

Entering into a Formal courtship between Dominants was a little different. When a Dominant and a submissive entered into one, their magic was released, and the question was asked. If a positive response was given, then their magic would form the temporary Courtship bond. If a negative response was given, then their magic would be drawn back into their bodies and that would be the end of it.

For Dominants, things were a little more physical. There had to be some form of a battle for dominance in order to establish who would be ‘on top’, as it were. The actions varied depending on how serious the courtship was. It was commonplace, for example, for two Alphas to arm wrestle. An easy show of Dominant superiority. This, however, was typically only used for a casual courtship. A relationship with no strings attached. It was a method of testing the waters to see if something could come of it. But Cedric wasn’t an Alpha, and what he was seeking was a bit more intimate than a casual Courtship. That meant it would need something more intimate to initiate a proper bond.

“Now’s as good a time as any, especially since there isn’t anyone watching…” Cedric said blushing.

Oliver smiled as he stepped forward. “If you’re sure,” he said holding out a hand.

Cedric hesitantly took his hand in his and stepped into the Alpha’s embrace. The two looked at one another for a moment. Then Oliver moved in, his soft lips caressing against Cedric’s, and letting his magic wander towards the other boy. Cedric returned the kiss, allowing his own magic to intermingle with Oliver’s. The two forces clashed for a moment, seemingly reflecting the battle for dominance in the kiss. Then, after a moment, Cedric finally submitted. Allowing Oliver’s tongue to have free access to his mouth. His own tongue lightly rubbing against his encouragingly. He hated to admit it, but Oliver was a damn good kisser. And having an Alpha Dominate him, even in this small way, was even more invigorating than he had imagined.

When the two finally split, as was typical in the forming of a Formal Courtship between Dominants, they each received a small flash. A mental image, almost like a photo, from each other's life. A gift from their magic to grant better insight into one another’s character. Cedric saw an image of wood receiving his first broom from his Mother on a Christmas Morning. He was only twelve and surrounded by family and friends. And there was an emotion there, one Cedric recognized immediately. It was love. Wood might be fanatical about Quidditch, but he had so much love in his life and wanted to share it.

The image Oliver received was of a much younger Cedric sitting in his bed as his father told him a story. He wasn’t sure what it was about, but the huge grin on Cedric’s face as his Father made some stupid exaggerated face and walked around like a Gorilla conveyed that he enjoyed it. And several emotions came through in this image as well. First, there was love, not a surprising emotion considering the memory. Another was something akin to reverence. Cedric idolized his Father in many ways and wanted to be like him. But there was another emotion there too. One that didn’t seem to belong in such a happy scene. It was loneliness, Cedric had a deep sense of loneliness in his life. He hid it quite well, but it was there. He adored his Father, but even Wood knew that Amos Diggory held Cedric on a high pedestal. In his eyes, Cedric could do no wrong. So yes, Cedric Idolized his Father, but he couldn’t relate to him. Oliver decided right then and there, that he would not let the boy feel lonely ever again.

\-----oOlllOo-----

Harry sat glaring at the far wall in the examination room as Cedric stood awkwardly next to him. Harry had agreed to the Formal Courtship, although, Cedric had asked Wood if he could not tell Harry about his intentions just yet. He wanted to be the one to discuss it with him later. but it didn’t seem like he was happy about the Courtship at all. And that, more than anything, bothered him.

“Um, Harry?”

“I’m not mad at you Cedric,” Harry said simply. “I am just sick and tired of every big decision in my life being made for me.”

Cedric grimaced. “Harry, that’s not what we were trying to do.”

“I know that!” he snapped. “but it doesn’t change the fact that no one even thought to talk to me first! I didn’t get to choose my first mate myself, I didn’t really get to choose if I wanted you to Court me, I didn’t even have a choice on whether to come here or not! When am I going to be able to decide what happens in my own God Damned Life!” he said slamming a fist onto the exam table he was sitting on.

Cedric swallowed a lump in his throat. “What can I do to make it better?” he asked finally.

“I just want people to talk to me, and not just ignore what I’m saying out of hand. I’m tired Cedric, I’m just so tired of trying to be what everyone else wants me to be. Why can’t I decide what I want to be?” he said more calmly now, his exhaustion becoming more obvious.

Not knowing what else to do, Cedric began rubbing his back. He had no idea that Harry had felt this way. How could he? Harry always put on a brave face and took on any challenge. It was easy to forget sometimes that he really was only 13. At 13 you were supposed to be thinking about your first crush, worrying about homework and how you were spending your time out of class. Not worrying about Dark Wizards coming to kill you, or people drugging you with a potion that made you look like the wrong gender. Harry’s life was a hodgepodge of shit, and someone was going to answer for it.

Harry found himself leaning ever closer to the warmth of Cedric’s body. He felt so drained. The Healer had come in and cast a few spells then left. Then he had come back to take a few samples from Harry and he hadn’t returned since. Being angry and frustrated was so draining. He just wanted to curl up in a bed and never get up again. Cedric’s hand felt nice, he idly wondered if the taller boy would give a good back massage but wrote that off quickly. The Courtship was just a front, Cedric wouldn’t really be interested in him, not in a million years. Still, it was a nice fantasy. He could see it in his mind even now, watching as Oliver defiled Cedric in front of him, then having Cedric have his way with him. He wouldn’t deny, it was a bit of a turn on.

Just then, the Healer returned. “Alright boys, I have some good news, and some not so good news, which do you want first?”

Harry sighed. “Give me the bad news first.”

“Very well,” the Healer said. Pulling out a clipboard from his pocket and flipping its pages. “first off in the bad news portion, is that the Elixir has been in your system for so long, there really is nothing we can do to neutralize its effects.”

“Wonderful, does that mean I’m still going to look like a Dominant?”

“Yes, although some of those features may fade with time, and if we can ascertain who has been giving it to you, we can prevent the effects from going any further. As things stand now, we expect you to reach a height somewhere between 5’9” and 6’2”. Your muscles will most likely always be more pronounced than normal, whether this will affect you during a pregnancy, we don’t know yet.” The Healer explained.

Harry closed his eyes, drawing strength from the now still hand resting on his back. “What else?”

“Next off we have the reading we got from your magic stability tests.” The Healer began with a grimace. “They weren’t pretty. We use a seven-color scale to determine someone’s magical stability and power. Normally, a person with a high amount of power is more stable, placing them in the Violet category.”  

“Okay…”

“Now Normally a person with Low Power who is highly unstable falls into the green category. That means, for the most part, violet, navy, sky, and green are all safe colors for the most part.”

“But that’s only four colors,” Cedric stated with narrowed eyes.

The Healer nodded. “Yellow, Orange, and Red are unique. They are individuals who have unusually high power and a lack of stability. Yellow being the lowest risk in the set.”

“Let me guess, I’m in the Red,” Harry said with a deadpan expression.

“I’m sorry, yes. Until now, the only other cases we’ve seen in the Red were Obscurials. So, you can understand our concern here.”

“Can it be fixed?” Cedric asked.

“It can. For now, we’ll supply you with stabilizing charms that you should wear when you are planning to perform any future spells. If you manage to collect enough mates, however, the charms may no longer be needed.”

“And how many mates, exactly, do I need?” Harry asked with a tiny glare.

The Healer sighed resigned. “We estimate between 5 and 6.”

Cedric did a double take. The needing of three mates was considered rare. But five or six? That was unheard of.


	3. Circles within Circles

**Chapter 3**

** Circles within Circles **

“He needs _how_ many mates?” Oliver asked quietly. They were in a private room in the Hospital, and Harry was sleeping in the bed beside them.

It hadn’t been long after the Healer had moved Cedric and Harry here that Oliver had returned from his board meeting. Cedric had immediately launched into an explanation of what had happened with the Healer. When they had more time, he planned to also discuss what Harry had said to him about involving him in the Decision making.

“Five or Six, though the Healer did say we should shoot for six, just to be on the safe side.”

“On the safe side? He does realize we’re talking about a mating circle made up of seven members, right?”

“Believe me, I know, but that’s how it is. He said Harry was lucky his Magic had manifested the way it did. Most cases, the magic lashes out and causes harm either out of the wizard’s fear, or anger.”

“And how did his Manifest?”

“In Healing, there’s still a risk of his magic lashing out, but it manifested in a way that it focused on healing his body, rather than attacking others,” Cedric explained for him.

“well at least that’s something,” Oliver said with a sigh.

Cedric nodded. “he did say that situations like this also tend to be how blood traits get started.”

“Really?” Wood asked excitedly. “Like a Metaporphmagus?”

“Yeah, except it’ll be a healing ability, rather than a shape-changing one.”

“Well, that’ll prove interesting…”

“How did it go with the Board?”

Oliver quietly groaned. “It could have been worse I suppose…”

**_ FLASHBACK!!! _ **

Cedric looked around the room he and Madame Pomphrey were standing in. This was the Governor’s Hall in the Ministry. Time was, the Governors used to meet on Hogwarts Grounds. Unfortunately, a couple centuries ago when one of the previous Headmasters, who was now considered one of the worst in history, used the Wards to trap them inside the room they used. It took a week to discover what had happened to them, and to remove the Headmaster so that they could be freed. Since then, the Board had always met here in the Ministry.

When they arrived, the members of the Board weren’t introduced to him as he was to them. Madame Pomphrey had launched into an explanation of the situation at hand. She had quickly explained who he was, how he had come to mate a third year and why. It had all happened so fast he thought his head might fall off from whiplash.

Looking around the room now, he saw some familiar faces. Amelia Bones, Lady Augusta Longbottom, and Lucius Malfoy were all faces he had seen at Kings Cross station at the start and end of the year. Vincent Selwyn and Thaddeus McKinett he recognized from an article in Quidditch Weekly. They were both Shareholders in the Nimbus broom company and often worked together on their business ventures. Selwyn, if he remembered correctly, had also been a professional Keeper in his youth and now owned the Puddlemere United Team. Everyone else was a complete mystery to him. Most of them just looked like a bunch of old men, but there was one Woman who didn’t look much older than he was. Each of them had been given a copy of Harry’s Potion scan and a quick overview of his background and history as the Matron knew it. With certain aspects of it having been omitted for his own privacy.

“This is a very Serious issue,” One old man said. His hair looked like a bird’s nest surrounding the egg that was his bald scalp.

“Thank you for stating the obvious Rodger.” Lady Longbottom shot back.

“We will, of course, do everything in our power to aid the boy during this turbulent time,” McKinett said. “Can we trust that the Aurors will be investigating this matter, Amelia.”

“Naturally. Although I would ask that he be kept out of the castle until we can ascertain if there is a threat to his safety there.” Said Amelia Bones.

A hulking man, who looked to be only slightly smaller than Hagrid, who was wearing thick-lensed glasses grunted, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. “I assume that you have some theory on who is behind this Poppy?” he asked gruffly but not unkindly.

Poppy nodded. “I hesitate to say,”

“Poppy, if you have a theory then I must insist you share it.” Said the young woman at the table. “a child has essentially been poisoned, never mind that it’s Harry bleeding Potter, there is a very real possibility that others may have been receiving this potion as well. We need to explore every possible lead, for the safety of the children.”

“Here here.” Agreed a smaller man who had a beard tied into a braid.

“Far be it for me to agree with Katarina and Nicolas,” Lucius said.  “but they do have a point.”

“Then don’t.” a Noble looking old man with short cropped hair muttered under his breath while glaring daggers at the blonde. 

Poppy sighed. “The only thing I know for certain is that Mr. Potter’s Home address could only have been disclosed by one person.”

“And who would that be Poppy?” asked a fat old man who, for whatever reason, reminded him distinctly of Santa Claus.

She hesitated a moment, her eyes shifting quickly towards Lucius before returning to the old man. “Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.”

The other members began muttering about themselves, but the old Matron wasn’t done yet.

“I have other reason to believe that the Headmaster may have had a hand in this, as well as other illegal activities.”

Katarina and Lucius seemed to share a look before turning back to her with the others.

“And what might those be?” Lucius asked, his voice like pure silk.

“Mr. Wood, if you wouldn’t mind.” She said stepping back to allow him to take center stage.

Oliver cleared his throat. “Right, um, After Harry and I…”

“Mated.” The large man supplied gently.

“Yes, after he and I…mated…I wanted to get him clean before I took him to Madam Pomphrey. His back was…it was covered in scars.” He finally managed to get out, feeling sick to his stomach. _I’m so sorry Harry, I’ll make this up to you somehow!_

The Board members quietly discussed this amongst themselves for a few minutes before they turned back to him. He noticed that Lucius didn’t look pleased.

“Mr. Wood,” Katarina said. “Would it be possible for me to see a memory of this? I can assure you that the memory will not be seen by anyone else.” She assured him. “I have some experience with Child abuse cases you see. So, I may be able to ascertain what caused those scars you spoke of.”

Oliver looked at Poppy wanting to know what he should do. He already felt as though he had betrayed Harry’s trust by telling these people about this, but that had been a very intimate and private moment where Harry allowed himself to be vulnerable, he was very comfortable sharing something like that with a stranger.

Seeing that he seemed torn, the shorter man, Nicolas, spoke. “Would it help if she vowed not to share the image herself? That way, you could be sure that it would go no further than her.”

He still hesitated. “can you assure me that this will help Harry? It’s only, this is a deeply personal memory for both he and I…”

Katarina smiled, showing her perfect pearly white teeth. “I understand completely, believe me. You have my Solemn Vow that I will not share any intimate details of the memory with anyone, excluding any evidence I find of abuse. Furthermore, I Vow that I will do all in my power to help Mr. Potter if he is indeed being abused.” She swore, causing a tiny little golden light to fly from her chest to the middle of the room.

Cedric recognized that it was a magical oath waiting for acceptance. “I accept the Vow as stated, so mote it be.” A tiny light flew from his chest as well and merged with the other in the air. In a flash, the light was gone, and in their place was a plain golden medallion. A symbol of the oath given.

“I’ll take custody of that.” The large man said picking up the Medallion in his fingers. “It’ll be placed in a vault in Gringgots, to ensure its safety.”

Wood nodded and allowed Katarina to come forward to extract the memory. Once she had it, she gave her assurance that she would return, and left.

During her absence, most of the other Board members talked amongst themselves, but McKinett and Selwyn came forward to talk to him. Both were very kind and asked after Harry. When they heard that they already had a Beta courting them, they laughed, commenting on them not wasting any time. Then they explained who everyone was.

The big man who had taken the Medallion was named Adalbert Gantz. He was a renowned Duelist trainer and distant cousin to Mr. Olivander in Diagon Ally. The Woman who had taken his memory was named Katarina Baltcher. a native-born Irish woman, who for many years thought she was a Muggle-born. Apparently, her parents had been killed during the early days of the last war. She somehow ended up in an orphanage until she was 11 and got her Hogwarts letter. Although she did accept her magical inheritance, she kept her Muggle name. she owned a magical shipping company that worked in the trading of goods between Europe and South America and was a huge advocate against child abuse. They assured him that if anyone would be able to help Harry, it would be her.

Next was the Short man with the oddly braided beard. Nicolas Nimo. He was a retired Curse Breaker with masteries in several different fields. He apparently fancied himself a Dwarf, like those depicted in some Muggle fantasy novels. This seemed to amuse them, and he could see why. Next was Conrad Masson, the Noble looking old man. He was from an Old Family that was actually of close relation to the ancient Pendragon name. though by now he was fairly far removed. Then you had Rodger Macmillan, the man with a bird’s nest head. He was apparently the Great Grandfather of Ernie Macmillan. He was a collector of ancient historical items and had a mastery in Magical history. Something very rare in Britain nowadays.

The last two were Wolfram Fawley and Robert Kingstern. Wolfram looked just as stuck up as Malfoy, but not nearly as offensive. Lucius looked at others as though they were beneath him. Fawley looked at others as what potential benefits could come from knowing them. Then you had Kingstern, the fat jolly looking one who reminded him of Santa. He had apparently once run for the position of Minister but was implicated in a serious crime and was therefore banned from public office. Now he owned a small law firm and specializing in high profile cases.

They had just finished their explanations and were asking him what his plans were after he finished school when Katarina returned. She looked ashen white with a slight sheen to her forehead. Clearly, the sight of Harry’s back had a profound effect on her. Instead of going over to her seat, she made her way over to him and hugged him close, causing him to stiffen in surprise and confusion.

“I am so glad,” she whispered into his ear, “That if he had to be mated to someone in that situation, it was a brave young man like you.” She finished pulling away and gazing at him. “I will uphold my promise.”

“What did you see Katarina?” Wolfram asked looking her over.

“It is even worse than we were led to believe. Not his fault.” She assured. “The scars he saw are most definitely from abuse. Most likely a combination of belts and un-wound wire hangers. The boy has essentially been flogged many times over his life. I’m sorry to say I wasn’t able to finish the memory before I had to remove myself.” She said finally retaking her seat.

**_ ENDFLASHBACK! _ **

“After that, they just talked for a while about what they were going to do.” Oliver explained to him. “In the end, they decided that they needed to talk to the three of us to fully determine what their next moves should be.”

Cedric let out a frustrated huff, “Wood, you do realize that he is going to be positively furious when he finds out. And what do you mean the three of us?”

“What else was I supposed to do?” Oliver asked ignoring his question.

“I’m not saying you’re wrong, or even that I would have done any different,” Cedric clarified. “But Harry laid into me earlier about us not talking to him before we act. He’s stressed Oliver, more so than I think you realize. I get the feeling that, although he knows the basics of mating and such, I don’t think anyone has ever actually explained all of this to him.” He said, his gaze shifting over to the sleeping form on the bed. “I think I should back out… he doesn’t’ need me making things even more complicated for him right now.”

Oliver scowled. “The hell you’re backing out of this!” he angrily whispered. “If anything, this just proves how much he and I need you. Do you think he would have told any of that to me?”

“I’m sure he would have,”

“Then you don’t know shit,” Oliver said, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to look at him. “Harry is many things, but he’s not stupid. And I’m man enough to admit that, unless it has to do with Quidditch, I am not the most observant person. People tell me things and they go in one ear and out the other all the time. I care about Harry, but he needs someone he can _actually_ talk to, and that’s just not me. I can, and will support him the best that I can, but he won’t feel comfortable opening up to me like he did to you today.”

“But I don’t think he even likes me like that,” Cedric said desperate to make him understand that he wasn’t really wanted there. “I suspect that if the situation hadn’t demanded it, he would have rejected the Courtship.”

Oliver Growled and hauled him up by his arm. Ignoring his protests, Oliver dragged him over to another door in the room that the Healers had pointed out for them. Through the door was a small bedroom, it was minimal in its nature, but it was also thrown together on the fly. The Healers had recognized that a new mate-circle would leave the participants wanting to remain close to one another, but Harry’s bed had sensitive monitoring charms on it. So, they set up this bedroom for the two dominants.

once they were through the door, Oliver threw a hasty silencer at it and pinned Cedric against the Lacquered wood. “What happened to the confident Hufflepuff seeker I know from the Quidditch pitch?!” he asked angrily.

“Life isn’t a Quidditch match Oliver!” Cedric said, trying to escape the Alpha’s embrace.

“The hell it isn’t!” he snapped back. “It’s chaotic and fast-paced, it has rules that are constantly being bent and broken, and a million things could go wrong at any moment!” He said, keeping the younger man pinned, refusing to move. “but despite all of this, people still play it. Because, for all of that hardship and strife, there’s always a chance to make something good happen.” He said softer now looking at Cedric with serious eyes. “I refuse to let you give up when the snitch is just inches from your grasp. And I will do whatever I have to, to prove it to you.” So saying, he crashed his mouth against Cedric’s.

**_ SMUTWARNING _ **

Cedric fought for only a moment but quickly succumbed to the feeling of Oliver kissing him. Oliver wasted no time in divesting him of his clothes and laying him on the bed. Cedric was expecting him to get undressed himself, but instead, he laid down on top of Cedric fully clothed and began biting at his neck. Not enough to draw blood, but enough so that a mark would most definitely be left there. Cedric for his part didn’t know where his hands were supposed to go, and so settled for wrapping his arms around Oliver who continued to suck and bite at his tender flesh.

Cedric was already leaking precum when Oliver decided that he was satisfied with his work, and sat up to admire it. But his examination didn’t last long as he got off of Cedric and knelt between his legs. Using his hands, he pushed them up, so his ass would spread open to him. Then, without any hesitation or warning, he dove in. his tongue lapping at Cedric’s hole, getting it wet and warm. Cedric moaned at the feeling one hand going to hold his left leg while the other tangled itself in Oliver’s hair.

When Oliver was satisfied that his hole was properly warmed, he traded his tongue for a finger. Allowing the digit to slip in slowly to feel around. There honestly wasn’t much sensation in that at first. It was more the idea that Oliver was touching him on the inside that sent a rush of excitement through the Hufflepuff. But Oliver wasn’t done yet. As his finger continued its exploration of his hole, Oliver took his hard-leaking cock into his mouth, sucking on the flared head. Cedric cried out at the sensation of being devoured. His body was going into overdrive as he felt that wicked tongue caressing the slit of his member. When Oliver pushed a second finger in, he also began bobbing his head up and down, taking Cedric in as deep as he dared. But it wasn’t until his fingers found a small node of tightened muscle deep inside Cedric’s hole, that Cedric fully came to understand pleasure.

That feeling was indescribable, it made his hips jerk in surprise and want. And Oliver took advantage of this. He focused his efforts on that spot while increasing his tempo on the Cock in his mouth, occasionally giving a slight gag when Cedric’s hips jerked upwards too hard. When he felt Cedric’s whole body stiffen and the muscles around his fingers tighten, he came off Cedric with a pop and began using his other hand to bring the Beta to completion.

**_ SMUTWARNINGEND _ **

As Cedric came down from his Orgasm, he realized that Oliver hadn’t cum himself. He looked at the other boy who was looking at him as if in deep thought.

“You didn’t have to-“Cedric began, breathing heavily, but Oliver cut him off with a growl. He took one of Cedric’s hands and placed it on his own crotch where he could feel a very prominent erection.

“I didn’t mate you tonight because neither of us are really ready for that, but make no mistake, I wanted to. When the time comes, and I do mean when, I will have no problem with it.” He said looking him in the eye. “tonight, was about you. Showing you that we need you. Both Harry and Me. I think that if we didn’t have you, we’d probably cave under the pressure.”

Cedric wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond to that, so he just remained silent as Oliver reposition him in the bed and took up the space next to him. He fell asleep that night with his head resting on Oliver’s chest, listening to the steady beat of the Alpha’s heart.

\-----oOlllOo-----

Lucius Malfoy was not usually one to be affected by others. Indeed, he considered himself to be very much immovable on most issues, and until today, Harry Potter had been one such issue in his mind. The Governors meeting was still playing out in his head even now. When Katarina had first suggested viewing the memory to verify the extent of the perceived damage, he had immediately put his name forward. Having that kind of information on the boy might very well have come in handy in the future. Sadly, the other Governors still didn’t trust him. The only reason he was able to maintain his position at all was do to a Technicality. You see, he had never actually said that he would curse their families. He only alluded to the possibility of it while giving a speech on Dumbledore’s shortcomings. It might have been enough to let him stay on the board, but he had lost his as chairman, and what’s more, no one on the Board trusted him anymore.

He had at first been rather put out that he would be the one to view the memory, but when he saw the effect it had on Baltcher, he thought he might have actually gotten lucky. He had seen that woman take care of children who had been tortured by their death eater parents in the past, in that she didn’t even bat an eyelash. But when it came to the boy, she had looked as if they may have needed Pomphrey’s aid right then and there. He wasn’t sure what all she saw, but there was most definitely more to this than a few scars on the back. He looked up at the family portrait that decorated the mantel in his study. He couldn’t even fathom someone hurting his Son the way the potter boy was apparently hurt. That had in fact been one of his rules whilst he was a Death Eater. He didn’t touch children. Some of the Death Eaters would delight in the torture of small muggle children, but not him. He may hate muggles, but in his mind children were sacred.

He resolved himself that Potter’s case wouldn’t be an easy one. Especially if Dumbledore was involved. With that in mind, he came to a decision. Regardless of the outcome of this investigation, or the trial that would undoubtedly come after. Those Muggles who had dared to lay their filth upon a proper Wizard were going to die.

\-----oOlllOo-----

When Harry awoke the next morning, it was to the smell of fresh eggs and hot cakes. Looking around the room he noticed that there was a small table off to the side with a mini buffet set up for them. There was just one problem, he didn’t see Oliver or Cedric.

_Now where di those two run off to?_ He wondered. There was a moment where his overly sexualized mind provided an image of the two-deep in the throws of passion, but he quickly waved it away, ignoring how his prick gave a tiny twitch. There was no way the two would ever do that, they were friends after all…right?

Remembering that the Healers had set up a separate room for the two the night before, he got up and shuffled his way over to it. He could feel magic thrumming through it and figured they must be inside. He cast a quick finite at the door and poked his head in to wake them for breakfast, but he froze at the sight before him.

Cedric was completely naked with one leg draped over Oliver’s waist while his head rested on the Team captain’s chest. He stood there taking in the beautiful sight of the two, even though Oliver was still wearing clothes, there was something very erotic about an equally attractive naked male hanging off of him. But, the longer he stared, the more his mind put together that they must have done something last night. This didn’t really bother him, what bothered him was that he had missed it. In a moment of adolescent hormonal fury, Harry pulled his wand, pointed it at the sleeping boys, and incanted ‘Aquamenti’.

They both came awake in a flurry of limbs and blankets, looking around for perceived threats. But all they could find was Harry, standing there, tapping his wand against his thigh in agitation with a cute pout on his lips.

“Harry, is something wrong?” Oliver asked gently while Cedric tried desperately to cover his exposed manhood with his hands. Both of them were now dripping wet.

“Wrong? Why would something be wrong? You know, other than two of the hottest guys in school, one of whom is my mate, were  _apparently_ having hot sexy fun time in the room next to me, but neither of you thought to invite me!” he snapped surprising both dominants.

“You…would have wanted to join?” Cedric asked amazed.

“Cedric, have you looked in a mirror lately? And the only time I’ve had sex was during my mating with Oliver. I would rather like to have it with my mate and potential mate when my instincts aren’t in full control.” Harry explained still seemingly annoyed.

“But, I thought you only agreed to the Courtship because you didn’t have a choice!” Cedric said

“Of course I had a choice, it just wasn’t much of one,” Harry said blushing. “And I do like you, I just thought that you wouldn’t be interested because you and Oliver are friends… I thought you guys might find it...awkward...”

Cedric blinked before he ran over and picked Harry up in a happy hug, completely forgetting that he was still naked.

Oliver just shook his head at them. It looked as though Cedric was now an official part of their Circle. Two down, four to go.


	4. Discovering the Truth

**Chapter 4**

** Discovering the Truth **

Albus Dumbledore was not one to be surprised easily. Often times, when someone thought they had surprised him, he was simply playing the part. Indeed, it was a rare thing for the Headmaster to be caught off guard. It should, therefore, be understood just how astonishing It was when in the middle of breakfast, a contingent of Aurors, led by Amelia Bone herself, marched right through the Great Hall and placed him under arrest. Due to the many different forms of magic that could affect the mind and body, Aurors were not required to tell you the reason for your arrest until you were already in custody back at the Ministry, where your magic could be monitored more effectively. And so, Dumbledore was left pondering which of his schemes had been uncovered. It wasn’t so much a problem really, he had contingency plans for every eventuality.

The only issue was, he couldn’t plan out how to use those plans if he didn’t know what he was being charged with. Amelia had been tightlipped on the subject, and he wasn’t foolish enough to believe that he would be able to invade her mind undetected. All he could do for the moment was wait. As he sat there in his holding cell, he was reminded of just how much he hated not knowing something. A source of movement caught his eye, and he noticed that the Guards were changing, Kingsley Shacklebolt was the next one set to watch him. Good, perhaps now he could get some answers.

As soon as the other guard was gone, Albus moved to the Cell door, “Kingsley my friend. Please tell me, what is going on?”

Despite them being alone, Kingsley still cast around for any listeners. “You’re being investigated for the use of a class 8 restricted potion on a student, as well as charges of Child Abuse and Neglect as an accessory.” He explained.

Albus paled, Harry, how had he not noticed him missing from the Great Hall that morning. No, that wasn’t right either. He knew he hadn’t been there, but the boy had been skipping Breakfast lately in order to sleep a bit more. What with the Dementors giving him nightmares, Albus couldn’t blame him. Even still, this was going to be a problem. He could easily push the blame of the potion onto someone else. There were several notable wizarding criminals near Surrey who would want to experiment with the potion, but the abuse was another matter.

_I told those idiots not to cause him permanent harm! I warned Petunia of the price she would pay. Obviously, they didn’t listen to me._

Despite what many would soon come to believe. Albus didn’t send Harry to his relatives with the intent of him being abused. He needed the boy strong and virile, abusing him the way he could only suspect he was, stood a better chance of turning him into an Obscurial. Looking at it now, he was rather lucky the boy hadn’t become one. No, Albus needed the boy to live and become stronger so he could destroy Voldemort once and for all. But he wasn’t confident that a submissive could handle that kind of responsibility. Most of the submissive students he observed in the school seemed more interested in putting their face on, or attracting a mate, than they were about fighting a war. He wanted to increase the boy’s chances of survival. Sadly, it seemed that this was going to come back to bite him. He was going to have to be quick and cunning to come out of this with his job intact, but a question now plagued his mind. Just how did they find out about all this in the first place?

\-----oOlllOo-----

Harry stood before the Board of Governors with a nervous shake in his limbs. Next to him stood Oliver, holding his hand in reassurance. Standing slightly behind him with a supportive hand resting on the small of his back, was Cedric. After Harry had been filled in, and he had summarily beaten Oliver over the head for telling his secrets to people, they had gotten dressed and left to meet with them. Harry didn’t like being the center of attention when adults were involved. He learned a long time ago, that if an adult was paying closer attention to you, it was more likely they were going to find some reason to punish you. That, at least, was how it was at the Dursley’s. but Harry wasn’t alone this time, he had Cedric and Oliver with him. If it weren’t for them, he probably wouldn’t have been able to stand there.

“Mr. Potter.” Said the woman that Oliver had said was named Katarina. “There is no need for you to be so nervous.” She continued with a smile. “We merely want to communicate with you about our plans going forward.”

“Plans?” Harry asked confused. Why would they want to discuss their plans with him?

“Naturally,” Said a man who he thought might be Santa Clause. “as this situation concerns you directly, we wanted to…’touch base’ as it were.”

“Sadly, we are forced to suspend Dumbledore for his perceived actions against a student.” Said a short man with a braided beard, Harry thought his name was Nimo or something like that.

“What? But Professor Dumbledore would never do anything like that!” he said earnestly.

“Mr. Potter,” Lucius said, earning himself a glare from the teen. “Are you aware that it was Dumbledore who placed you with your Muggle relations?”

Harry’s steam ran out and he blinked once more confused. “N-No, that can’t be right…”

“Albus Dumbledore was one of only three known members of our society who knew of your location before your reemergence in 1991.” Lucius responded easily. “The other two are Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid. Minerva doesn’t have the political clout to pull something like this off, and I’m sure I don’t need to explain why the Hal-cough-why Hagrid isn’t likely the one to have placed you there.” Lucius justified, covering his almost slip by clearing his throat.

“Although it pains me to admit it,” Said Conrad Masson, looking for all the world as if it were. “Malfoy is correct.”

Harry stood there frozen, “But…no…then he couldn’t have known-“

“Dumbledore informed everyone that you were well looked after and having a relatively enjoyable childhood.” Amelia cut in. she looked like she would very much like to hex a certain Headmaster to within an inch of his life.  And then give that inch to a Dementor.

“Yes, I believe his exact words to the press one year was “Harry is enjoying his time with his Loving Aunt.” Rodger agreed, recalling the article from six years earlier.

“Harry gave a bitter laugh, he couldn’t help it. Everything he had come to know about his life had just come crashing down around him. He had thought he would be a dominant, he wasn’t. He thought Cedric would never want to be with him because of Oliver, he was wrong. He thought that the one adult in the world he could trust was Dumbledore, and now he was finding out that he had spent a decade inside an inescapable hell because of him. He barely even noticed as both Cedric and Oliver wrapped their arms around him, even as he felt the tears fall down his face.

“Loving?” He said, his voice cracking with emotion. “I spent the first seven years of my life trying to get that woman to love me! I did everything she asked of me! The housework, the yard work, the Gardening, I specifically did worse than my fucking idiot cousin and for what!? A couple less beatings every week!?” he was sobbing, and Oliver and Cedric were the only things keeping him standing,

Throughout his emotional tirade, there was not a member of the Board who wasn’t affected by it. Even Lucius looked as though he wanted to hex someone. But Amelia and Katarina were the easiest to read. Amelia’s hand had clenched into a fist so tight that you could hear her knuckles creaking under the strain. Katarina had tears streaming freely down her face, even as her expression displayed raw unadulterated fury.

“When I was eight years old,” He continued quietly, almost too quietly to be heard. “I had this idea, that someone was going to come and rescue me. That may be my parents weren’t dead, and it was all just a misunderstanding.” He gave another bitter laugh. “I remember, I drew a picture at school once. It was of what I thought my parents looked like, standing there with me.” He shook his head. “The teacher said it was the best in the class, you want to know what happened? My Uncle made me tear it apart and threw it in the fireplace, then he hit the back of my hands with a ruler for ‘wasting Dudley’s precious supplies’.” He choked on a sob again, “After that, I stopped caring, I stopped trying. I was nothing but a useless Freak and no one would ever care about me. But Dumbledore is different! He listened and encouraged me to do better, to  _be_  better! If he’s the one that caused me all this pain…who am I supposed to trust.” He finally couldn’t be held up anymore and the three boys fell to their knees.

Wolfram cleared his throat. “Why don’t you take him into my office, through there boys.” He said pointing to one of the doors in the Hall. “Take as long as you need, I don’t think we need to put him through any more of this.”

“Indeed,” Rodger Chimed in earning nods from all the others.

Once the boys were secured, and the door was firmly shut, everyone straightened themselves with determination in their expressions.

“We need to charge him!” Nicolas said firmly.

“Unfortunately, the most he can be charged with is neglect of a Ward of the Ministry, since the placement was legal, and the abuse didn’t happen in the school itself,” Rodger said, his jovial expression long since gone now.

“What about the potion?”  Augusta asked looking to Amelia.

“Sadly, new evidence has surfaced that points the finger at a dark portioner who was paying the Dursley’s to put it in the boy’s food.” Amelia said with a sigh.

“Well, that’s an obvious lie if ever I heard one,” Lucius said with a sneer.

“I agree, but the evidence is in Dumbledore’s favor here. So my hands are tied.” She returned looking just as upset about the whole thing.

“We also need to consider the boy’s placement,” Thaddeus added.

“Indeed, he obviously can’t be allowed back to those…people.” Adalbert sneered. “He needs a proper Guardian to look after him. Not to mention there’s also the subject of his mating.” 

“In all of the fuss, I had nearly forgotten.” Katarina said, her eyes still red-rimmed from her earlier tears. “we could ask the families of his Mates,” she offered.

“that won’t do.” Lucius said shaking his head.

“And I suppose you want to take custody, hmm?” Conrad asked with a hard glare.

“No, the boy needs more help than I would be able to give him.” Lucius responded calmly. “I believe he may be better off, and I only suggest this as I believe they are the best option just now, with Andromeda and Ted Tonks.”

More than a few people were surprised at the suggestion of his estranged Sister and law.

“Lucius, I’m pleasantly surprised, I never would have thought you would choose Andromeda over yourself,” Rodger said with a curious twinkle in his eye.

“It’s just common sense really, Andromeda’s husband is a Licensed mind Healer specializing in the adolescent. Andromeda herself is a retired midwife and knows how to look after a young Omega.” Lucius explained. Truth be told, he had been up most of the night with Narcissa brainstorming wizarding families who could take care of the boy properly.

Although everyone was a little disappointed that Lucius’ cold heart hadn’t seemingly thawed yet, they couldn’t fault his reasoning. A mind Healer would certainly be able to help Harry better than anyone else. And as a former midwife and an Omega herself, Andromeda was highly knowledgeable about what to expect from a hormonal, newly mated Submissive.

\-----oOlllOo------

Oliver and Cedric were sitting on the floor of Fawley’s Office with Harry laying across their laps. His face buried into Cedric’s belly, refusing to show his face to them.

“Come on Harry, talk to us.”

“We can’t help you if you won’t let us.”

They both tried to convince him, but it was hopeless. Harry wouldn’t be coaxed into facing them until he was good and ready. After several more attempts, the boy’s fell silent. Cedric gently brushing his fingers through Harry’s tangle locks, and Oliver gently rubbing his calf up and down. They knew he wasn’t crying anymore, but they weren’t sure if that was a good thing or not. Neither Dominant thought that it was healthy to keep your emotions buried, but at the same time, neither had expected the abuse to be so bad. Harry wasn’t one to show his emotions in a public setting like that, especially not in front of complete strangers. The fact that he did spoke volumes of just how much Dumbledore’s betrayal had hurt him.

“Harry,” Cedric tried again, placing his hand under Harry’s head to rest on his hidden cheek. “Please talk to us, we’re worried about you.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He muttered into the Beta’s shirt.

Despite it having been a refusal, Cedric still sighed in relief to hear the Omegas voice. “Then can you listen?”

There was a pause before he nodded into his belly, still not moving to face them.

“Harry,” Cedric began, “Oliver and I care about you, we don’t want to see you hurt.”

“But we don’t know how to help you.” Oliver continued. “Harry, you and I are Mated, short of a ring and a contract, that means we’re basically married, and Cedric is engaged to both of us. We’re a family, and Family takes care of each other. Let us take care of you, please?”

Harry turned his head, just enough so that they could see one of his red-rimmed eyes peering out at them. “Everything is weird now though.” He said sadly. “Everything I thought I knew is turning out to be a lie, how am I supposed to handle that?”

The two Dominants shared a look before Cedric answered, once again combing his fingers through the Omega’s hair in a soothing gesture. “Take it one day at a time, you focus on all the good things around you before you try to tackle the bad.”

“But I don’t know how to do that.” He said sitting up properly so he was sitting between them.

Cedric glances over Harry’s shoulder and gave an indecipherable nod. Oliver, in turn, reached forward, having confirmed that Cedric thought it was a good idea also, and gently turned Harry’s head to face him. “Let us show you.” He said simply before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

This kiss wasn’t like the ones in their mating, nor was it like the small pecks he had received since. This kiss was soft and slow. There was no desperate need to be found here, only affection and care. And even though he didn’t want them to, Harry’s tears began to fall once more, being on the receiving end of that kind of affection was completely new to him. Before long, Oliver pulled away, but before Harry could say anything, his lips were claimed once more. This time it was Cedric who was kissing him in that loving way. Oliver wrapped his arms around the omega as he continued to kiss Cedric. One of Cedric’s hands came to rest on the side of his neck, and at that moment, Harry felt something in the pit of his stomach begin to build. He now knew enough about being an Omega to recognize what that was. He quickly pushed them both away and stood panting.

“Harry?” Cedric asked concerned.

“W-we need to stop. M-My heat is…”

Both Dominants looked confused, but it was Cedric who realized what must have been happening. He was equal parts happy and worried. The Healers has told them that, because his magic was so volatile, Harry may go on what was called an ‘induced Heat’. It happened when a magical Submissive needed more mates and their magic and instincts found a Dominant who fit the bill. They would go on an artificial Heat for the purpose of a mating. It wouldn’t produce any children since it happened outside their normal Cycle, but it was a clear indicator that Harry, on some unconscious level, wanted to be mated to Cedric.

“Harry,” He said softly. “It’s okay, we can figure this out. If-If you don’t want to-“

“Cedric, shut up.” Harry cut off the Beta. “I want to be mated  to you, but not in some office of a guy I don’t know.”

Cedric was silent as he processed this, Oliver just chuckled as he stood and made his way over to Harry.

“Just take a deep breath, Harry,” he said. “Your Heat hasn’t hit yet, you just have to remain calm and avoid getting aroused.”

“Oh, well I’m right fucked then aren’t I?” Harry shot back at him. “How in the hell am I supposed to avoid getting turned on with you two randy fuckers hanging around me?” Although he had said it in a way that was meant to be scolding, his eyes shone with mirth and they all laughed.

“You really want to though?” Cedric asked with hope in his eyes.

“Cedric, do you see this outline in my pants?” Harry asked pointing at very prominent erection that could be seen straining against the fabric of his clothes. “Yes, I want you to mate me, don’t be such a Hufflepuff.”

“But I am one.”

It was quiet for a moment before they were laughing again. Then things became serious again and Oliver looked Harry dead in the eye. “You know you’re going to have to talk to someone, right?”

Harry sighed. “I don’t have to be happy about it. Honestly, I’ve put up with this for so many years, I don’t see why everyone is making such a fuss now.”

“Because you were abu-“

“Don’t you dare use that word Cedric Diggory! I may be an Omega, but I’m fairly certain I could still lay you out.” Harry growled out.

“And me?” Oliver asked putting a supporting hand on Cedric’s shoulder when he slumped in hurt. “Would you ‘lay me out’ as well?”

“YES!” he yelled.

“Why?”

“Why? WHY!? I suffered for years, Oliver! I waited, and prayed, for years. And no one came. Now suddenly, everyone wants to swoop in and make it all better!? Well guess what! You can’t! it happened, it’s over! I’ll still end up having to go back to that house and deal with their crap every summer until I hit 17! I have a right to be pissed off!”

“And how in the bloody hell do you think you’ll be going back there?” Oliver growled out.

“Because it’s what Albus bloody Dumbledore wants! You think I didn’t try to tell people? You think I didn’t try to find somewhere else to stay? I DID! But face the facts, he just has too much power.” He said angrily

“Harry,” Cedric said gently getting his attention. “The Board is never going to allow you to be placed there again. Did you see Madame Bones in there? She looked ready to kill. Professor Dumbledore might have a lot of political weight, but he’s not untouchable. Even if he manages to get out of this without being punished, he’s not going to have any say over where you stay.”

Harry deflated, “How can you know that?” he asked weakly.

Cedric gave a reassuring smile. “My Dad works in the Ministry, he may not be directly associated with the Child Welfare Office, but he has had dealings with them. I know that you won’t be going back there.”

“Mr. Diggory is Correct.” Came the Voice of Wolfram Fawley from the doorway. He had apparently walked in while Harry had been yelling. “Although the Board will have to confirm it with the CWO, I can assure you that those Muggles will not be allowed anywhere near you again. Never mind your being placed with them.”

That was all Harry could take as he once again fell to his knees weeping, his two Dominants sweeping forward to catch him as he fell.

\-----oOlllOo-----

Andromeda Tonks was enjoying her afternoon tea when she heard the knock on her Door. She found this odd, as they didn’t often receive visitors who didn’t have an open invitation to their home. Standing up she made her way to the front of her house and answered the door.  She was pleasantly surprised to see her Daughter standing there with another woman who wore a monocle and high-quality Auror robes.

“Nymphadora, Its so good to see you again dear!” she said pulling her only child into a warm embrace.

“Its good to see you to mum,” The Auror trainee said a bit awkwardly as she returned the hug. “Um, I’m actually here on business mum, so…”

“Of course, would you both please come in,” she said, gesturing inside.

Once they were all settled, Dora made the introductions. “Mum, this is Madame Amelia Bones. Head of the DMLE, and kind of my Boss.” She said gesturing to the woman.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again Amelia,” Andromeda said.

Amelia nodded with a smile. “Indeed.”

“Wait, you two know each other?”

Andromeda rolled her eyes at her daughter. “I know it’s difficult to fathom dear, but I do have a social life.”

Amelia chuckled, “I confess Trainee Tonks,” she said gaining her attention. “I only asked you to bring me here because your mother missed you.”

The Metamorphmagus threw up her hands. “Unbelievable! 20 years old and my mother can still pull one over on me!”

Both older women laughed at her antics. Then Amelia turned back to her old school friend. “Andy, I do have another reason for being here.”

“Oh?” she asked curiously. Amelia wasn’t one to ask for favors and the like.

“As you know, I sit on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts, we have a…. bit of an issue on our hands.”

Andy smoothed out her dress and straightened her posture unnecessarily. “What sort of issue?”

“I’ll not go into the full details, but the long and short, we have an adolescent Omega, who is in the midst of courting, and is an abuse victim.” She explained, watching as Andromeda’s expression grew somewhat darker at the word abuse. “For obvious reasons, the child can’t be allowed to return to his present residence. Therefore, we on the Board would like to know if you would be interested in petitioning for custody.”

They discussed the Details for a while, mostly why they had chosen her. Eventually, though, the subject of the identity of this Omega student came up. In an ironic twist, Andromeda simply looked resigned, while her Daughter outright fainted.


End file.
